Hospital-acquired infections are a growing cause of concern. These infections are estimated to affect about 2 million patients annually and cause an estimated 100,000 deaths. Moreover, beyond the loss of life resulting from these infections they also create enormous costs for the healthcare industry. For example, some studies have indicated that each patient that comes down with a central-line-associated bloodstream infection results in an average $26,839 loss to the hospital. As a result of the growing problems associated with these infections, about 16 states have passed laws covering how hospitals handle patients to decrease infection risks. Accordingly, reducing the number of infections patients contract while in hospitals would not only benefit patients but also healthcare industry as a whole.
Surgical site infection has been estimated to occur in about 15% of clean surgery and 30% of contaminated surgery. Using plastic drapes to protect the wound from organisms that may be present on the surrounding skin during surgery is one strategy used to prevent surgical site infection. However, the current draping technique uses what is called a half-sheet, which is a plain rectangular sheet that is draped over the patient and hangs down over the sides of the operating table. In standard operations such a draping method is relatively simple and effective; however, in some cases it is necessary to introduce large pieces of unsterilized equipment into the operating room. For example, in spinal and orthopedic surgery it is often necessary to take radiological images of various parts of the patient's body as the surgery proceeds. This in turn requires the positioning and repositioning of the radiological equipment around the surgical table.
The most common piece of radiological equipment is a C-arm fluoroscopy unit. An illustration of a C-arm fluoroscopy unit is shown in FIG. 1. When an image of a patient is taken the armature of the fluoroscopy unit must be inserted beneath and through the opposite side of the surgical table. Then the arm is raised upward so that it is positioned lateral to the area of the patient to be imaged. The result, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, is that the two unsterilized ends of the fluoroscopy unit are directly adjacent to the surgical table. These large unsterile arms create an immediate contamination hazard to the surgeons and the entire surgical field.
Draping the armatures with conventional half-sheets, particularly as the armatures are moved to various locations during surgery, is a cumbersome process that often requires the use of multiple half-sheets. Moreover, there is not a single accepted methodology for draping these pieces of radiological equipment, leading to the use of any number of idiosyncratic and unstandardized methods. Improper draping can result in surgical delay and frequently violates sterility, exposing patients to unnecessary risk of infection. Finally, because the equipment in question is typically moved in and out of the surgical field multiple times during surgery, even if the device is properly draped initially, there is no established system for storing the drape in a sterile manner and then systematically redraping the equipment.
A few sterile drapes specifically designed for use with radiological equipment have recently been introduced; however, the currently available radiological drapes all require the use of a framework that fixes the drape into position relative to the surgical table. (See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0201521 and 2006/0076024, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.) Unfortunately, such immobile draping systems can obstruct substantial portions of the operating theater. Moreover, the fixed nature of these frameworks prevents the surgical team from repositioning these prior art radiological draping systems during the operation without increasing the risk that the sterile field will be contaminated. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved collapsible sterile sheet system specifically designed for use with radiological equipment.